46 Zutara Drabbles Before High School
by daydreaminkid12
Summary: COMPLETE! 35 days for a total of 46 drabbles before one long year of highschool starts[Newest one]Actually, it's not a chapter! It's an authors note! But please read anyway!
1. Secrets

I didn't mean to.

I used to hate him, just like all of us did.

I even had a fantasy of going onto his ship and killing him.

Not that I would, of course. But he posed_ that much _of a threat to me. To us. To Aang.

But then...I changed.

I remember when Aang told me about the Blue Spirit. It made me think, that maybe, Zuko did have some good in him.

Then there was Ba Sing Se. He looked almost...civil, working in that tea shop. As if his honor wasn't the most important thing anymore. I think that might've been when I started to change my mind.

Then the crystal catacombs. I _trusted _him. I truly believed he..

I'm not sure what I believed. That he was on our side, I guess. That he was..good.

However, those thoughts were quickly removed from my mind.

Still, I thought of him. At night, when the fire would die out, and I'd be only one awake, his name would pop up in my head.

Shortly after that, there was that..incident.

I had been out getting firewood, since the others were too lazy, when I ran into

Seriously! He came out of nowhere!

And I, well...I sorta went crazy on him.

Or, I almost did. He clasped his hand over my mouth before I could speak.

I was surprised because he knew my name. 

"Azula and her 'posse' are planning to attack tomorrow. Leave the area."

He walked away, but I called him.

Why? I'm not sure. But he turned, our eyes locked, and I thanked him.

Then he was gone.

So I went back ro camp and told everyone I had 'seen' Azula and we had to leave. We did.

But Toph knew. Of course she did. She hears everything. It can get annoying. She didn't tell me, exactly, but she said something like, "Azula? Are you sure it was_ Azula?" _She'd raised her eyebrow knowingly. Luckily, she didn't mention it again.

A few days later, Azula and her friends _did _attack, along with Zuko. I noticed he had a long scratch on his neck that hadn't been there when I had last seen him- I think Azula had found out he told me her plan and hurt him.

And that made me...angry.

Anyway, because we knew they had been coming, it was much easier to finish the fight with us winning.

After that, we started meeting.

Oh, sure. At first it was accidental. I ran into him once, twice. We wouldn't say much, just look at each other. I touched his face, once, it was...nice.

Then he planned on meeting me. I don't know how he did it, but he would send me messages,

And I would go.

I remember when he kissed me. I was angry at him.

I was yelling. 

He just looked at me, with those amber eyes.

"What do you think?"

And then he kissed me. It was so swift, so unexpected, I almost pushed him back.

But I didn't. I kissed him back.

I love him. I shouldn't, but I do. I think he loves me too.

Nah, I _know_ he loves me too.

...If Sokka knew, he'd kill Zuko. If Aang knew, he'd kill Zuko, too. I'm pretty sure Toph _already_ knows. Like I said, she knows everything.

The solar eclipse is coming. The battle is coming. I think we all know it, but we're afraid to say it.

This time, he'll be on our side.

I didn't mean to fall in love with him. It just happened that way.

I love him. I love Prince Zuko. I'll say it to him, but no one else. I can only imagine the consequences.

Love is a funny thing. It has a way of working out. I just hope it'll work out in our favor.

* * *

bah. i just felt like writing this. it took me about an hour. 

i listened to defying gravity and as long as you're mine while writing this. i'm on a wicked kick right now. lol xD

did you like it? it's supposed to be katara reflecting back on her relationship with zuko. reviews? and look at my other fic betrothed, also zutara, PLEASE!?

lol. xoxo ddk12


	2. Home

The snow crunched under Katara's feet.

It was good to be home.

But this visit home was a bit...different.

Because Katara had brought home her new boyfriend.

Zuko.

She blushed, even though there was no one around, at the thought. The firebender was her first boyfriend who hadn't been a waterbender.

Scratch that. He was her first boyfriend, period.

But even though she had assured him that he was not their enemy here, he had still layed low the entire visit.

"Zuko?" She called. No response.

Katara sighed. "Zuko, where are you?"

The waterbender gasped as she felt an arm reach around from behind and pull her close.

"Don't yell." He said softly. "It's unbecoming."

Katara laughed and turned to face him. She placed a hand on his face.

_Why, _she pondered, _are firebender so warm?_

"Why did you sneak up on me?"

He blinked innocently.

"I did no such thing. You just didn't hear me."

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. Katara had quickly learned that, if given the chance, Zuko could be hilarious.

"Why are you so quiet?" She asked him.

He didn't respond immedeately, proving her point.

"..I don't like it here."

Katara gasped at him, offended.

"Why!?"

He smirked. Then sighed. "No one likes me."

She scoffed. "Really, Zuko. I thought you were sick or--"

"I'm serious."

She looked at him, her brow furrowed.

"But.."

He sighed. "No matter what you tell people, I'm still the prince of the Fire Nation."

Katara scoffed. "It's because you never talk. They think you're haughty."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "They told you that?"

"No, but I can tell."

"So you think I'm haughty?" He teased.

The waterbender laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Might as well be. Anything else wrong with the Water Nation?"

"...It's cold." He grinned.

"Well, forgive us for not having a fire in our souls, your princeliness." She giggled.

Katara grasped his hand and walked toward the village.

"Where are we going?"

She turned, and Zuko noticed how beautiful she looked. Her hair was tousled by the wind. Her dark cheeks were slightly flushed. Her smile practically made him melt.

"Home."

* * *

meh. I decided to jump on the bandwagon and start my own Zutara drabbles xD But, I'll also write..other random drabbles. yay. REVIEW! thank ye 


	3. Playing with Fire

"Zuko...You shouldn't be here. The others will get suspicous." Katara said quietly.

He smirked. "Maybe. But I don't care." He wrapped his arms around her.

Zuko and his uncle had joined Aang and his friends a while ago. Eventually, the firebender's and Katara's fighting became a hostile friendship, which became secret meetings.

"But, but, we're so close. They'll find us."

Which they were. Usually their meeting were far from the camp, but tonight they were hidden only by a small clump of trees.

"Let them." And he gently kissed her cheek.

She sighed and returned the embrace. She had to admit, it was kind of appealing, the two of them sneaking around.

She pulled back, one hand resting lightly on his face.

Katara blushed involuntarily, imagining what her brother, his uncle, Aang and Toph would do if they saw them.

"Finally! Grandchildren!"

"THAT IS MY SISTER, YOU SCUMMY--!"

"Ha! I knew it! Iroh, you owe me!"

"...Gah..."

"We're treading on dangerous territory here, you do know that?"

Zuko laughed. "Okay, Katara." He kissed her again.

She returned the kiss.

If this was dangerous, Katara _loved _playing with fire.

* * *

Teehee. Inspired by a recent kiss I recieved :D Next chapter will be...steamy. ;) and then probably something with Toph in it, I love that kid. Oh right. Did yall like the part were Katara's imagining the reactions? I like Toph's the best. 


	4. Steam

A/N: This one is a bit...risque ;)

"Why,_ hello _Katara."

The waterbender froze and sank deeper into the small pond as she relized who was speaking.

Katara had decided to relax in the small pond a short walk away from camp. She still had on her white underclothes and bindings.

Blushing furiously, she yelled at him in a hushed voice.

"Zuko! What are you doing in here? The others-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she turned around to see the firebender.

Nude.

In the flesh.

Naked.

As the day he was born.

In the water so he was just barely..covered.

"Z-Zuko...! You have to leave!!"

He smirked at her.

"You say that, but you desperately want me to stay."

He waded over to her, despite her advances backward.

"I'll scream, Zuko. I swear I will."

The firebender grinned.

"Don't lie, Katara. You're bad at it. You want this." His voice turned husky.

She shivered. He tended to do that to her. Just like always.

Zuko's lips captured hers as, simultaneously, he sent to balls of fire into the water.

And from there, everything went up in _steam._

* * *

Muahaa. Sexxii.  
Mmkay. I WANT REVIEWS. lol. but seriously guys, is clicking that pretty little button so hard:) 

All right. **another important thing!**Iwill take challenges! Just leave it in the reviews or send it in a message.

xoxo. ddk12


	5. Steam pt2

_"Shit!"_

There was a splash.

Sokka's voice came from behind a tree.

"Katara, are you decent?"

She sighed.

"Yes, Sokka. What's the problem?"

He walked out from behind the tree.

"You've been here forever."

Katara rolled her eyes

"I have not. I'll be done in a few minutes."

Sokka shrugged. "Have you seen Zuko?"

"Uh..No. Why?"

"He went out for firewood a while ago."

"Well, he'll turn up. May I finish in peace?"

The young warrior rolled his eyes and walked off.

Once the footsteps faded, Katara pulled up a gasping Zuko from the water.

"I was under there for hours!"

"Oh, hush. You were fine." She looked at him. "That was close."

He smirked. "What would he do if he caught us?"

She sighed and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Kill you, most likely."

* * *

teehee. someone suggested this. well, kinda. xD

mmmkay. next one will feature either toph or iroh.

Review!

xoxo ddk12.


	6. Mother's Intuition

"Mom!"

A little girl with pale skin, brown hair, and bright amber eyes ran towards her mother.

"What's the matter, Ursa?"

The nine-year old sniffled. "I fell and hurt my arm. Will you heal it?"

Katara looked at her daughter's elbow. It was scratched, but bled only a little, and wouldn't scar.

"I won't heal it, but I'll help you." She wet a cloth and began to wipe the dirt and blood away.

"Why not?" Ursa exclaimed

The Fire Lady looked into her daughter's eyes.

"Ursa, this is only a little wound. Someday, when I'm not around, you'll be hurt and I won't be there to help you. Understand?"

She shrugged. "Kinda..."

Katara sighed. "There will be pains, my dear, that even I cannot heal."

She looked up, a face full of innocence.

"Like what?"

The waterbender smiled sadly at her.

"Like a broken heart, or when you trust someone..and they betray you. Like when someone you love..is gone, or someone..hurts you." For a moment, the young woman's eyes looked far off, as if she was thinking of something else.

Ursa looked skeptically at her.

"But, my dear, you have to remember to always pursue your dreams. You may be hurt, you may cry, you might be..scarred. You can't ever give up hope. What doesn't kill you will make you stronger."

She nodded and hugged her mother. "I understand, Mom."

As the child ran off, the Fire Lord, who had been listening the whole time, walked over and held his wife.

"You don't need to worry about her, Katara." He said softly.

She shrugged. "I know. But I just..do."

Zuko raised an eyebrow at her.

The waterbender smiled.

"Mother's intuition, I guess."

* * *

aww. life lessons from mommy katara. xD 

ha, you get it? Ursa? That was Zuko's mom. and yes, she is a firebender.

so. I know I said this one would be with toph or iroh..but I got sidetracked. lol

should i write more about this family?

xoxo ddk12.


	7. Rainy Days

"Zuko, why don't you try to sleep?"

"Why don't you?"

The group was resting in a rock tent Toph had constructed at the start of the storm, which was currently blowing at full blast. The others were sound asleep, minus the two teenagers.

Katara leaned back and smiled.

"I like the rain."

"Hmph."

She glanced at him.

" 'Hmph' what?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. It makes sense, I guess. You being..a waterbender and all."

She nodded.

"I always just..The rain makes me..happy."

Zuko smirked.

Katara glared at him.

"Well, you're a firebender. Don't you like the fire?"

He scoffed. "What do you think?"

She rolled her eyes.

"So, why exactly aren't you sleeping?"

He looked at her, a glint in his eye. Then he stood up and walked over to her, sitting beside her.

"Keeping you company, of course. You don't mind, right?" He grinned.

Katara smiled as her hand gently covered his.

"No, not at all."

--

The Fire Lord groaned.

"Katara, come to bed."

"I will... in a minute."

Zuko groaned again. They had been married for a few weeks now, and she never ceased to surprise him.

"It's just _rain,_ Katara. Jeez, you'd think it was pouring down priceless gems, instead of water."

She looked at him, annoyed.

"I _like _the rain, the water."

He sighed. Then he got up and walked over to her, smiling.

"I know. But I like you more."

And with that, he threw his wife over his shoulder and carried her to bed.

* * *

teehee. Zuko carrying Katara...to bed. ;) See, I couldn't decide to write this scene with them married or as teenagers. So I did both :D 

lol. well...this was intended to be all deep and poetic and relating to rain..but it turned into fluff. oh well. i tried xD

all right. the next one will have Toph! I promise! lol.

reviews! lol

xoxo ddk12


	8. Acceptance

"Sokka.."

"No."

"But Sokka..."

"No."

"Oh, would you stop with that and just listen?"

He turned to her, annoyance showing clearly on his face.

"Sokka, I know you don't like Zuko, but.."

"I hate him."

Katara sighed.

"No, you don't. He really has changed."

Her brother glared at her.

"You are _not_ marrying _him. _Jet would've been better."

The waterbender rolled her eyes.

"Sokka, I'm going to marry him, whether or not you give me permission. I just want you to be happy for us."

He huffed.

"I don't know, Katara. I'm going to have to think about this."

She threw her hands up in frusturation, and walked off.

Later, the Water Tribe Warrior sat at the edge of a lake, upset.

Moments later, he was joined by the Fire Prince.

They both sat, staring out at the water, not speaking.

Finally, her brother spoke.

"Do love her?"

It was a simple question. Three little words. But they held so much meaning to both of them.

Without looking at Sokka, he answered.

"Yes. Very much."

"And...uh..Why?"

Zuko looked down.

"Because..She loves me. And..She accepts me."

Well, this was awkward.

awkward. For both of them. 

Sokka sighed.

"Well..uh, welcome to the..family." He winced at the last word.

As they stood and shook hands, Katara lept from behind a tree and attacked her brother in a bear hug.

* * *

...Okay. I tried like, SEVEN times to write one with Toph..BUT IT WAS SO HARD! so I wrote this. I was swimming today..and ya know..water..swim..katara. lol. I'm such a geek.

Meanwhile-

I WANT MORE REVIEWS. PLEASE. I'M BEGGING YOU!!

xoxo ddk12


	9. Gone

It happened _so fast._

Zuko watched the stray arrow fly into her brother's chest.

He watched him fall backwards into the puddle made by the pouring rain.

He watched as Katara flew over to him, screaming. Watching as she desperately tried to heal him.

Zuko ran over, pulling her away, knowing it was too late.

But the waterbender wouldn't admit defeat. She screamed and cursed, yelling out her brother's name through her tears.

A million things ran throught his head as he waved over two guards to take the body away.

But one thought stood clear--

Who did it, and why. Why someone would murder the kind-hearted warrior. That she loved. That he had come to know as a friend..

However, his thoughts were pushed away as he went back to Katara.

Her sobs racked his whole body, but his arms still held her strongly as they both sunk to the ground.

Full of rage, she beat her fists on the wet ground, causing mud to splash on them as she wailed.

His voice broke through her anger, softly.

"Katara.."

She stared at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Why, Zuko?! Why would someone kill him!?My brother!!" She threw her arms around him and sobbed more.

"It'll be okay.."

She screamed, her voice hoarse. "Nothing will ever be okay! He's gone...!" 

Her sobbing became shuddering as Zuko spoke again.

"I know, Katara. I know it hurts. But I promise, things will get better..You have to believe me."

She tilted her head so their eyes met.

"He's dead, Zuko. I can't believe it. I won't.." Tears came again.

The firebender said nothing as he embraced her again.

Two lonely souls, sitting in the pouring rain.

At that moment, all they had was each other. But that was all they needed.

* * *

..meep

sniff only three reviews? in one day? growls lol jkjk.

I decided to write an angsty fic, simply because...I'm bad at it. I needed practice xD. lol but next chapter will be fluffy!

BUT ONLY IF I GET MORE THAN** 5 REVIEWS!!!**

There now, is that so hard? I didn't think so:)

xox ddk12


	10. Apology

He hadn't meant to. It was that damn temper of his.

They had been fighting. He couldn't even remember over what. Something about her helping him.

And Zuko, always being obstinate, had made it into a shouting match.

Then, out of rage, he hit her.

On the cheek. So hard, it left a white imprint of his hand on her dark skin as her head snapped towards her shoulder.

Zuko swallowed hard. The look on her face-shock, pain, and..

Fear.

That_ killed _him. She was afraid of him.

Now, it was late. All the others were asleep, unaware of the fight. He watched her put out the dying fire.

"I'm sorry, Katara."

She didn't look up.

"I know. You said that."

He sighed. Then he grabbed her arm.

She flinched.

"Katara_, I am so sorry. _I can't believe I hit you. It's just.."

She shook him off.

"It's fine, Zuko."

The firebender clenched his hands.

"No, it's not!" He yelled.

Zuko grabbed her by the shoulders, staring at her.

"Katara, I_ hit you_. And when you looked at me, you were..afraid.."

She gazed at him.

"Zuko, I wasn't.."

"Let me finish."

Their eyes met, and Katara saw his true feelings.

Forgiving.

He groaned and turned away from her.

"You don't get it, Katara." His voice was low.

"I'm...becoming my father."

She froze.

"Oh, Zuko..."

She walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

"Zuko, you could_ never _be as cold and heartless as Ozai."

He turned around and held her.

"Thanks."

* * *

Wow. That sucked. 

ALLRIGHT. LAST CHAPTER, **362 **READ THE FREAKING CHAPTER. YET, ONLY **THREE **REVIEWS?!?!!

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

...okay. now that thats done with...

I have a new story :D I'll still update this one, though.

sooo, read my new story, eh? Its called Listen to your heart. :)


	11. Stubborn

My nephew has always been stubborn.

From the time he was a young boy, to Ba Sing Se, he has always refused to listen to others.

For a while, I thought no one would ever be able to tame him.

But then we met the Avatar, the earthbender, the young warrior,

and his sister.

Katara. The waterbender. Such a sweet girl.

It was always amusing to watch her and Zuko argue.

Over anything.

Everyday.

Eventually, though, the fighting became talking. And that became laughing.

Which surprised me. He hardly ever laughs.

So I wasn't shocked when she told me, in confidence, that she loves him.

She can be very stubborn too. For weeks, I watched the two of them stare at each other like sick puppies.

The others? Well, the Avatar was oblivious. He's a sweet boy, but as dense as a walnut.

I think her brother suspected something. I once heard him threatning to disfigure my nephew if Zuko laid a hand on her.

Toph knew. Funny how the blind girl saw what was going on better than all of us, including Zuko and Katara.

Finally, I was so bored witht both of them, I talked to him

_"Zuko."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Why don't you tell her?"_

_"..I don't know what you're talking about."_

_I sighed. Stubborn boy._

_"Katara."_

_"Tell Katara what?"_

_"Oh, come on, nephew!"_

_He rose from the knife he was sharpening and looked at me. I sighed again and pointed to her._

_"Just trust me."_

I look up from the fire and see her sleeping, his arm around her waist.

His eyes meet mine and he gives me a smirk.

Silly, stubborn Zuko. I'm glad he finally listened, for once.

* * *

smashes head on keyboard.(i know the asteriks aren't going to show up on that, but oh well). i don't know whats wrong with me.

i'm going to high school in the fall. EEK! so i've been doing summer reading..and shopping..trying to get a job (failed)

in the meantime.

did you like this one? its from irohs p.o.v. (in case you didn't get that..lol)

review! anybody want to give me a challenge:D

xoxo me


	12. Laughter

"Don't you ever smile?"

The firebender looked up from his meal. Iroh had gone to watch Toph and Aang earthbend, and Sokka was out _trying_ to find dinner.

"Excuse me?"

Katara leaned against Appa and shrugged.

"It's just, you never smile, you never laugh, you hardly talk."

"...I don't see your point."

She groaned and stood.

"Forget it. I don't see why I even bother with you, you're so--Eep!!"

The waterbender's feet suddenly collided with an exposed root, and she went tumbling, arms flying every which way.

The only heard by the others was Zuko's laughter and Katara's angry yells.

* * *

ehhh this one was okay.

anyway. i decided to update this series..

SO ITS NEW AND IMPROVED!

(i always hated that. you can't be new _and _improved.)

,,,anyway.  
yup.i start 9th grade in **35 **days! so i decided to have a drabble a day until then

(whether or not I can do it is anyones guess...)

xoxo me.


	13. Trouble

"Daddy?"

The Fire Lord looked up from his desk.

"Yes, Ursa?"

The little girl handed a letter to her father. "This came for you."

Zuko read, with surprise;

Dear Fire Lord/Lee..

Yes, it's me. The girl you kissed one day and destroyed her home the next. I understand your troubles. I know you're still the hunky peice of scarred man meat I kissed so many years ago.

I'll be paying a visit soon ;)

-Jin

He suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"Um, Ursa, dear?"

"Yes, daddy?"

"Er, who read this before me? It's been opened.."

"Oh. Mommy did. And daddy?"

"Hm?"

"She says you're in trouble.

* * *

..allright. in all fairness, this was uploaded as a document yesterday, but i didn't put up as a chapter untill...now. lol

i tried so many different ways to write her letter. i like how it turned out. xD

review!

the toph drabble is coming soon!!!


	14. Knowing, or not

Despite her small stature, Toph knew things others didn't.

For example, she was the only one who heard acceleration of Zuko's heartbeat when he spoke to Katara. She also heard the tiny squeak in the waterbender's voice when she talked to the ex-prince.

She knew how even though he was upbeat, Sokka secretly sighed, prayed, and even begged the spirits at night to keep Suki safe until he could find her.

The earthbender could feel the sadness coming from Iroh when the other's spoke of their fathers, and she heard the melancholyness in the long exhales in-between the stories when he did speak of Lu-ten.

Toph knew the weather and it's changes by the way the wind blew, and how hot the sun beat down on her dark head. She could tell how steep the terrain would be for miles to come simply by her earthbending.

What she _didn't_ know or relize, however, was how the airbender would smile at her a little longer than usual, and how he would take it upon himself to make sure she was safe when she was on Appa.

But, she'd figure it out, sooner or later. She always does.

* * *

i like this one

i listened to 'slide' by the goo goo dolls when writing this. love them!  
i'm so glad i finally got the toph one done. lol


	15. Memories: Katara

Tears ran down the young girls face, blurring her vision. But she still ran.

_Mom,Mom,Mom..._ Katara chanted the name in her head repeatedly.

Finally, she came to a spot outside the village, a cliff, overlooking the vast ocean. She sobbed aloud again.

Dropping to her knees, she grabbed the old sword. Following the ancient tradition, she placed to her braid and chopped it away.

_"When a loved one dies, it is customary for the girls and women to cut their hair short.."_

Hurling the long braid of hair into the sea, she stood there, heart pounding, tears pouring.

Suddenly, her father was there, pulling her into his embrace.

_"It'll be allright, Katara.."_

_"No, it won't!"_

Her reached into his pocket.

_"She wanted you to have this."_

The waterbender swallowed hard and looked at the betrothal neckalce. Whimpering, she reached out and crushed it to her.

_Mom..._

_"I hate the Fire Nation!"_

_"Shh...She'll always be with you, Katara."_

* * *

as we all know, she didn't hate them forever, now did she?lol.  
This is the first part of a...idk. 5? 6? part series with the characters flashbacks. I'm comtemplating on whether or not to do sokka. i haven't given the poor guy much attention, other than killing him and making him accept the zutara marriage D

i reaaly like the reviews!! they make me so happy..

this drabble comes a little early cuz i have a paaaarty today. lol


	16. Memories: Zuko

_"Hey, Zuko, what happened to your face?"_

The 12 year old shoved his teasing sister aside and ran down the hall.

Stupid Azula..

The prince stopped in front of a long mirror. Cautiously, he slowly lifted the white bandage covering his eye.

He gasped.

It was horrible. The color of fire, spreading to his ear. Trembling, he raised his hand to it, only to jerk it away from the pain.

Tears formed, but even _that _hurt, so he stared at his face in the mirror.

How could he do this to me?

"The swelling will go down, Prince Zuko."

"But it'll leave a scar?"

"..Yes."

His sister was beside him again, smirking.

"Good thing Mom's gone, huh? I bet she'd hate the way you look."

"Shut up, Azula!"

He pushed into the wall and stomped off.

Azula brushed herself off. Her uncle walked over.

"What's his problem? I was just kidding. It's his fault, anyway."

Iroh sighed as his neice ran off.

"No," he whispered, "it's mine."

* * *

awww. poor zuko/iroh..i always wondered if iroh felt guilty about letting zuko into the war meeting thing where he spoke out, thus resulting in the agni kai... 

k, so i'll do a sokka one..but what about? i was thinking about it being with his dad going off with the other men in the viallge..idk.

hey! pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease review Listen to your heart! a new chapter will be up tonight!! merci beaucoup!

xoxo me


	17. Memories: Sokka

_"So..you really have to go?"_

Hakoda stood, smiling sadly.

_"Yes, Sokka."_

The fourteen year old stared at the snow.

_"Why can't I come?"_

His father put his hand on his shoulder.

_"Because you have to watch the tribe. And you have to protect your sister."_

As he walked away to find Katara, Sokka couldn't help but think; if his mother was still alive, could he've gone?

The next day, his father and the other men were gone. The day after that, Sokka had never felt more alone.

_"Sokka! Come on!"_

Katara walked over, pulling him up.

_"Let's go outside. It's too boring in here."_

_"Do you have to be so annoying?"_

He hadn't meant to yell.

She looked down, and sighed.

_"I miss him too, Sokka."_

She hugged him and he suddenly relized how much she looked like their mother.

* * *

aaaaaaggggh. 

this one sucked. oops.

after this, toph, and then aang. anybody have ideas for aang?

...anybody?

lol.  
aang will probably be the last one. unless yall want me to do someone else.

...this is random but i thought it was funny. the other this person on gaia knew i was southern because of my love for fried chicken and alligator xD

review!


	18. Memories: Toph

_"Hey, look! She's blind!"_

The young girl tried to explain to the other children about how she could 'see', but to no avail.

_"Push her! She can't tell who it is!"_

Toph found herself being shoved to the ground. Tear swelled in her eyes, anger pounding.

_"Go away!!"_ Even at her young age, she was still able pull the earth out from under the boys who teased her, causing them to all fall.

She ran, dodging angry parents and curious bystanders, tears falling, back to her home.

Her mother tried to comfort her.

_"Toph, honey, the other children just don't understand.."_

_"I know! It's not fair..." _She sniffled.

_"Dear, don't worry. Someday, you'll find friends who love you, just for you--"_

The dark-haired girl stood, fists clenched, head bent. Before her mother could comfort her, she ran to the garden in the backyard.

_"I don't need friends. I have earthbending, and that's enough!"_

* * *

and we all know, toph did find friends. :)  
..sooo aang next. then back to zutara fluffiness unless yall want me to do another memories drabble. just leave it in the review.  
i think my favorite one of these so far is 'Knowing, or not' lol. I also like trouble.xD 

review!

one more thing: don't you HATE when the stupid upload document cuts off some of your story!? I had to re-write this stupid thing, like 5 times!!

xoxo


	19. Memories: Aang

_"Can we stop? I'm so tired.."_

The older monk looked on dissaprovingly.

_"Now, Aang, I understand you are young, but it is vital that--"_

_"He rests."_

Both airbenders turned to see Monk Gyatso, eyebrows raised.

His instructor looked at him, then at Aang.

_"Monk Gyatso, the avatar needs to master airbending.."_

_"And he will, Kenai. The world wasn't built in a day." _He dismissed the monk with a nod of his head.

Aang smiled at his mentor.

_"Thank you, Monk Gyatso. I was just so tired..."_

The old man smiled.

_"Walk with me, Aang."_

The two chatted about the days events, including the young airbenders training.

_"I'm kinda worried.."_

_"About what?"_

He looked down, embarressed.

_"What if..What if I can't master all four elements? What if the war..?"_

_"Aang."_

His voice was so serious, the boy's attention was immedeatley captured.

_"The power of self-motivation is the strongest kind of thinking. If you want something badly enough, you will achieve it. Understand?"_

He looked up, young eyes meeting old, and nodded.

_"I understand. Thank you."_

* * *

allright so. i was on facebook and all of a sudden i'm like SHIT IT'S 11:30!

so i wrote this in like 10 minutes xD

next one will probably feature toph and zuko talking lol.

and then...idk. a sukka one. I really like this pairing :)


	20. Nicknames

this one was a special request/gift thingy from Forts. more in the end :) (first part is in sokka's p.o.v, btw)

* * *

Toph never ceases to suprise me. 

When we first met her, I saw her as a little kid who was really, _really_ good at earthbending.

Not anymore, though.

I'm not sure _what_ to think of her now.

She's still pretty young, but..I don't know..

She makes me happy. Everyone sees me as the dopey older brother who can throw a boomerang. But Toph...Toph makes me feel special.

..One thing I don't get, though, is the nicknames.

Aang is either Baldy or Twinkletoes (for obvious reasons) and Katara is Sugarqueen, (which I whole-heartedly agree with). She's even taken to calling Zuko 'Princey' or 'Hot-head'.

I'm 'Snoozles.' Why? I have no idea. I don't even sleep that much...usually.

I asked her once.She just looked away and laughed.

Oh, well. I'm just...glad to be near her.

--

Later that night, Toph happily listened to a snoring Sokka, and smiled.

_Sweet dreams, Snoozles._

* * *

mmmmk so. This was dedicated to **Forts.**

Who is Forts?  
(btw, Forts, this one iiiiis..okay. i kinda like it. but if you don't just review and i'll write another tokka one )

she happens to be a really great person who always reviews AND leaves me ideas. SO i decided to thank her. i asked her what she wanted in this drabble..and she said Tokka..so voila!

want one for you? weeeeeeell...review!

lol

xoxo.


	21. Insults

Toph, Aang, and Sokka looked at each other, frightened.

"Should...Should we do something?" Sokka whispered.

Aang's reply was hushed.

"No, we better let them..sort it out."

Toph nodded. "Right...Maybe we should go."

The three sneaked off, leaving the two feuding teenagers alone at camp, not that they noticed.

His insult was a snicker.

"Peasant."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Savage."

He whipped around and glared at her.

"Push-over."

"Megalomaniac."

"Aw, she knows big words!"

She clenched her fists, stepping closer.

"Jerk."

"Weakling."

He walked closer to her, glaring.

"Pig."

"Ass."

The two were now mere inches from one another, still hurling insults.

_"Bitch."_

_"Traitor."_

Well, that was harsh.

Zuko stared at her, surprised.

Katara looked down, shocked at her own behavior.

"I..."

--

Sokka looked over at Toph.

"They done yet?"

She cocked her head to the side, listening. A look of surprise came over her face.

"Oh...yeah. They're definately done."

--

The firebender and the waterbender sure were lucky.

After all, what would their friends have said when Zuko pulled Katara into a sudden kiss?

And she didn't pull away?

* * *

tehe. this one makes me happy. :) 

at first, it was zuko and toph talking about his feeling for katara. but then it was...bad. so i wrote this on a sudden bout of inspriation after listening to "Leave me Breathless" by The Coors. lol

ehhh..i'm kinda dead._ **I need ideas.**_

review!

xoxo me.


	22. Amazing

Aki Kaji said there aren't enough friendship gaang fics. and i'm like, "so true!" :)

* * *

Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Aang and Toph lay on the ground in a circle, faces turned towards the sun, heads barely brushing the other.

Simply..enjoying the company.

The waterbender's voice broke the silence.

"You know what I wonder, sometimes?"

Aang glanced at her. "What?"

She exhaled, thinking.

"If...If we'll be remembered."

Her brother yawned. "What do you mean?"

"Like..after we're gone, will our stories be written down? Will people talk about us?"

Toph scoffed.

"Really, Sugarqueen, do you hear yourself? _I'm _probably the best earthbender out there, Aang is the avatar, Hot-headed Angsty Boy there is the prince of the Fire Nation.."

"Ex-prince." He interupted.

Katara glanced at him.

"You still deserve your right to the throne."

"So did my uncle."

"...You're _so_ pessimistic."

Toph cleared her throat.

"_Anyway. _As I was saying, Sugarqueen is a waterbending master,"

Sokka interjected.

"What am I?"

Toph groaned. "Agh! Snoozles is a warrior from the South Pole and Sugarqueen's brother. Happy?"

"...Is that all?"

" Yes. MAY I FINISH!?"

Aang laughed. "Go ahead, Toph."

"My point is: When you look at what we're doing, it's hard for us not be remembered."

A murmur of agreement went theough the five.

Katara's hand quietly found Zuko's.

She smiled. "I guess it is pretty...amazing."

Aang laughed.

"We _are_ amazing, aren't we?"

* * *

**"Never underestimate a small group of comitted people can change the world. Indeed, it is the only thing that ever has."**- Margaret Mead.

And yes, before you ask, I did hear that quote from the Nickelback "If Everyone Cared" music video. lol I saw it today and I was like. "DOOD. ITS SOO AVATAR..EY." xD

I like Aki Kaji because AKI KAJI REVIEWS EVERYTHING AKI KAJI READS.

lol. and i was like, "very true. We need more friendship fics!" so _voila!  
_and I was able to throw in some Zutara, lol.

review! i say this every time...yet somehow, people cannot manage to click the little blue button...

xoxo me.


	23. Ooh, Baby, Baby

warning:...this features zutara, taang, and sukka...lol

* * *

In Fire Nation Royalty, there is a custom. When a child is born, he or she shall be named after a relative of great power and respect. Someone who will be remembered for years to come.

So as Katara kisses and coo's over their newborn son, she looks up at Zuko, glowing.

"What should we name him?"

He smiles and gently kisses her, then their son.

"Iroh."

--

Aang had to admit, he was afraid he'd be dissapointed if he didn't see the tell-tale arrows on their new child.

But as he watches Toph trails her fingers over their daughter, tracing her outline, seeing her,and smiling with tears of joy; the avatar relizes he's never been happier.

--

Funny, Sokka had always thought he was tougher than Suki.

But after watching her go through 16 hours of labor, hurling various pottery and cutlery at him, screaming for him to never touch her again, and to end up with two new lives in her arms...

Sokka relizes he could _**never** _be as strong as she is.

* * *

...i lurve babies xD 

the sukka one was the funnest to write )  
...ahhh nothing else to say...lol

review!

...WAIT. I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING TO SAY.  
If you guys have any special requests for me, just leave them in the reviews.

k, i'm done.

xoxo me


	24. Dance

warning:..contains ooc on aangs part xD

* * *

It wasn't that Toph _couldn't _dance, she just didn't like to. 

So at Zuko and Katara's wedding, the fifteen year old simply sits beside Iroh, talking.

"I bet you'd be a great dancer." He teases.

She scoffs. "How would you know?"

The elder grins widely.

"I know these things."

Just as she's about to contradict him, Aang appeared.

"Hi, Toph." He smiled. Iroh chuckled, and quickly excused himself.

The Avatar wasn't the skinny, short boy that she had traveled with years ago. He was much taller, much more well-built.

If Toph cared, she would've called him handsome.

He sat down beside her, still grinning.

"Dance with me!"

She looks at him, eyebrows raised. Then she turns away.

"No."

"Please?"

The earthbender sighed loudly.

"Why?"

He laughed, and the noise sounded wonderfully familiar.

"Oh, come on, Toph. You know as well as I do.." He said as he pulled her onto the floor,

"It takes two to Taango."

* * *

...+dies because of her horrible pun+ 

I'm sorry! I just HAD to use it! You know to was SCREAMING to be written!! lol

In other news...I'M READING THE 7TH HARRY POTTER BOOK. IT IS AMAZING. i got it at 5:00p.m today and I'm already on page 276 D  
I'm only to the part where harry, hermione and ron are in the forest and ron was all bloody (which was gross) so please, no spoilers!  
(..even though i think i know what happens, lol. still!)

anyway..about this drabble. I had about a _zillion_ ideas ranging from zuko and katara talking about their fears, to katara telling her kids her story...(btw, Dragon Jadefire, your drabble is coming soon!)  
So then I heard my mother singing something from some musical and she went 'It takes two to tango'

and then, i was like "DUDE I GOT IT!"

now, i know, aang would probably never say that,but it was still fun to write.

review!

xoxo me.


	25. Surprise

Katara must have nervously smoothed her dress, fiddled with her necklace, and re-braided her hair at least a hundred times.

But it didn't help her nerves at all when Zuko finally reappeared from his bathroom, wearing a silk robe and pants.

"Today was torture..Everyone expects me to solve all their problems..Jeez. I'm exhausted. Night, Katara."

With that, the Fire Lord laid down and closed his eyes.

She took a deep breath.

"Zuko."

"Mmm?"

"Zuko, I've got something to tell you."

"Trust me, it can wait."

"..No, it can't."

"Mmkay. Go 'head." He said sleepily.

She felt her stomach churn.

"I'm pregnant."

He groaned. "Okay, see, I could've been asleep-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?"

The firebender shot up in bed.

"Are..Are you sure?"

She nodded, feeling very small.

"Positive."

He felt his jaw go slack.

The guards were puzzled when they heard the high-pitched giggles of joy coming from Fire Lord Zuko's room

* * *

requested by Dragon Jadefire. :D 

i had so much fun today. it was my friend tiffany's birthday and i made this waiter at cheesburger in paradise sing to her..we went bowling. lol

Ever heard the song 'Sadie Hawkins Dance' by Relient K? Its an old song BUT SO GOOD. GO LISTEN!

review! mucho amor to those who do ;)

xoxo me


	26. 10 Signs of Acceptance

this is one of those..well basically, its a list of steps that will happen when zuko joins the gaang

* * *

1._True- _Zuko proves his loyalty when he shoves Aang out of Azula's range, taking the blow himself.

2._Care-_ The firebender relizes they care about him when he awakes from his injury to see four pairs of eyes staring at him.

3._Joy-_ Aang looks at Zuko, who skirks back, with sheer happiness when he finally learns that firebending trick.

4._Chat-_ Toph comes to enjoy and look foward to her late-night chats with the scarred prince.

5._Trust_- Sokka reluctantly learns to trust him and he finally leaves him and Katara alone.

6._Kiss-_ It's sudden and unexpected when he pulls the waterbender into a kiss, and even more surprising when she doesn't pull back.

7._Laughter-_ Katara is surprised when she and Toph come upon the three boys laughing- the earthbender isn't, because she heard _what _they were laughing _about._

8._Tea- _The others are pleasantly surprised when Zuko hands out cups of steaming hot tea, "Old family recipe," he says, and thinks of Iroh.

9._ Pain-_ It is with great pain that Zuko is forced to tear Katara away from her bleeding brother; lest her get hurt also.

10._Celebrate-_ As Sokka and Suki leap around in their victory over the 100-year war, Zuko is filled with sudden inspiration and twirls the waterbender into a kiss, feeling happier than he's ever been.

* * *

ahh sweet.

yeah. so..i like this one. 1&2 were supposed to come right after one another, in case you were confused. lol i didn't like number 10 though...oh well.

in other news...I FINISHED THE HARRY POTTER BOOK. omg it was soooo good. sad though! i won't say anything, but if anyone wants to talk to me about, send me a message.. lol ok

hmm next one.i think i might do a sukka one. i like this couple alot. i really hope suki doesn't die. that would suck. xPi never got why people like ty lokka..oh well.  
review!

xoxo me.


	27. Pretty

"I don't get it. Why'd you tell the old guy you weren't pretty?"

Katara sighed. Zuko had followed her into the woods on her firewood and food hunt, leaving the others at their camp.

They had been passing through a small village when they stopped at for lunch.

_"You are very beautiful." _The old gentleman who served them lunch told her.

_"Oh...Thank you. But really, I'm not."_

No one had heard her but Zuko.

"It's not important." She muttered.

Zuko scoffed.

"Jeez. I just asked you why you don't think you're pretty."

The waterbender groaned.

"Because I'm not, allright?"

She turned to face him. He raised an eyebrow.

"It's just..My hair was always shorter than the other girls in my tribe.."

"Why?"

She looked down.

"I cut it when my mother died."

"...Oh."

Katara went on. "And...I have big ears. And I'm just..you know..not pretty."

She continued collecting firewood.

"_I_ think you're pretty."

She froze and turned around to see his smirking face.

"Well, uh..thank you." She blushed furiously.

He chuckled.

"Anytime, Katara."

* * *

somethings wrong with this site. :( I upload the document, but it doesn't send out the new chapter email until like a day later. and it usually says 'invalid chapter' like today i tried to view my story, but it says it only had 12 chapters! 

so please PLEASE. when you read this, review, and review the previous chapter. no one reviewed it [

xoxo me.


	28. 5 Good Reasons

It was still dark. Katara pulled away from Zuko's hold.

"This..isn't going to work."

He looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

The waterbender sighed.

"Us. You and me. We can't keep meeting like this."

"Why not?"

Katara groaned.

"Lots of reasons."

"Like what?"

She stared at him.

"Wait, what?"

"If you can give me five good reasons why we can't be together, I'll leave you alone. For good." He crossed his arms for effect.

"Um..Allright."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well?"

"..Sokka would never accept us."

"..That is a really stupid excuse."

"Hey!"

"Well it is! Since when have you cared what your brother thinks? He'll get over it."

She looked down. _Defeated..darnit._

"Reason two?"

"..Aang would be crushed."

The firebender groaned.

"_Really_, Katara. You're bad at this. The avatar should be concentrating on 'saving the world'. Not girls. Besides, he'll get over it too."

"...I hate you."

"I know. Go on. Three more."

She bit her lip, a lump in her throat.

"You're..You're a prince."

"And?"

She glanced at him.

"You're supposed to marry a..a princess." She felt a bit foolish.

"I thought you said your father was a the cheif of your tribe."

"He..He is."

"So, technically, you're a 'princess'. Two More."

Katara felt tears prick the back of her eyes.

"We're..opposites."

"Opposites attract." He smirked.

"I..I..um.."

"Face it, Katara. You're out of reasons."

She swallowed.

"Fine."

He stood and pulled her into a kiss.

"Just..trust me, okay? Things will work out." He whispered in her ear.

Katara had to smile.

"Okay."

* * *

k..get it? she was all sad cuz she was afraid that she and zuko couldn't be together. 

anyway.

uh..nothing to say. lol

review!

xoxo, me


	29. Dream

this is in tophs p.o.v.

* * *

I bet _all_ of us dream about something.

Katara probably thinks about when she'll marry Zuko and make lots of steam babies.

Twinkletoes, who's such an optimist, must dream when about when the war is over, and he doesn't have to worry anymore.

I bet Zuko wonders about ruling over the Fire Nation.

And Sokka...who knows? He probably dreams about when he goes back to his tribe and is a war hero. And he has lots of food.

Me? Well..

I wish I could see.

I mean, I can 'see' with earthbending..but it's not the same.

I can't see the blue in Katara's eyes, or the fire Zuko bends. It sounds silly..but I wish I could see the arrows on Aang's head, or even Snoozles ponytail.

I try not to dream_ too_ hard.

I know I'll probably never be able to see. I was born blind, after all.

And...you know what? I'm okay with that.

Because I have my friends. And they're enough.

* * *

..ehhh.

next one..hmm..any suggestions?

lol. review!

xoxo me


	30. Safe

Everyone in the village thought Suki was the bravest girl out there.

After all, she had battled off Azula and her friends, gotten injured, and watched two of her friends die. But still, the Kyoshi warrior continued her training.

Of course, the villagers didn't _really_ know Suki.

They didn't know she blamed herself for Ami's and Lin's deaths. They didn't know she cried every other night.

They didn't know she kept fighting only to keep others out, to keep her image strong.

But the day finally came when the Avatar and his friends returned to the island. And when the water tribe warrior approached her, smiling, she wasn't afraid to collapse into his arms with joy.

Because she was finally _safe._

* * *

this...is...late!!!  
_cries_

mean old fanfiction dot net takes too long to load!!! D'':

anyway...

i only got like, one review last chapter! I mean, i know it sucked..but...lol

i totally made up the deaths thingy xD.

i need ideas...any suggestions?

review!!!!

xoxo me.


	31. The Night Before

katara's p.o.v...

* * *

The world -_my_ world- might end tomorrow. Sozin's comet is tomorrow.

"Katara, are you going to sleep at all?"

I look at my brother and sigh.

"In a minute, Sokka."

He takes this as a sufficent answer and crawls into his sleeping bag.

We have the plans. We know when we're going to the palace, and where we'll be at. We must've discussed it a hundred times..

And I'm still terrified.

Zuko re-appears from his walk..or where ever he's been for the last hour.

"Hey." He comes and sits beside me.

"Scared?"

He doesn't answer, but looks at me.

"Are you?"

I nod, and feel tears prick the back of my eyes.

"You have no idea."

He pulls me into an unexpected hug. It's awkward, but I throw my arms around his neck and nestle my head in his shoulder.

"What if we all die, Zuko?"

He doesn't give me the usual answer; "We won't, don't think that". Instead, he sighs, and says,

"What if we do? Then I guess it's over."

I pull back and stare at his amber eyes. I relize how he must feel- this will be the first time he's been back in the Fire Nation since he deserted them to join us.

I summon all the courage I have.

"Do you love me?"

He leans foward and kisses my forehead.

"I don't want to tell you the truth."

"What?"

"If I do..love you..then..If I get hurt tomorrow, you'll stop and try to help me. And you could get hurt."

"Zuko.."

"Shh.. Goodnight, Katara."

I grab his hand.

"No. Tell me,_ do you love me?_"

Our eyes met. He pulled me up.

"Yes. I love you. More than anything."

Our lips meet.

"I..I love you too."

He smirks. Typical.

"Goodnight."

I smile, sadly.

" 'Night."

We kiss again, then head for bed.

My world might end tomorrow, but I'll never forget this night.

_"I love you. More than anything."_

* * *

"Cuz the world keeps spinning round and round, and my hearts keeping time to the speed of sound.."

GOD. HAIRSPRAY IS THE BEST MOVIE EVER. GO SEE IT.

lol. I bought the soundtrack today

I like this one. I couldn't figure out how to end it though..oh well.

btw, hollywoodland, THANK YOU for reviewing the last few chapter. CUZ OTHER PEOPLE HAVE NOT.  
lol

review!  
xoxo me.


	32. Alone

The Fire Lord stood alone in his dressing room, nervously arranging his crown.

There was a click as the door opened, and Katara was there.

"I thought you left."

She looked down, her hair falling around her face.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

Zuko walked over, and held her hand.

"You're...not staying for the wedding?"

She looked up at him, holding back tears.

"How can you ask me to do that?"

"Katara, you know if I had the choice, I'd marry _you_ in a second, not Mai.."

"But you don't have the choice, do you?"

"...I _love_ you."

Katara turned, trying not to cry.

"And I love you. But this won't work."

He grabbed her shoulder and pulled the waterbender into his embrace.

"We can make it work. I'll still see you..."

He felt her tears on his robe.

She pulled away.

"I have to go."

He stared at her, pain in his heart.

"When will I see you again?"

"I...I don't know."

The firebender kissed her, not willing to let go.

"Goodbye, Zuko."

Then she was gone, and he was all alone.

* * *

+cries+ Gah...  
HOLY SHIT. **inky-yemil** THANK YOU A THOUSAND TIMES OVER FOR REVIEWING EVERY CHAPTER AT ONE TIME.YOU ARE SO COOL. That made me so happy :D I woke up and was like, "WHAT? I have **27** unread emails?!" 

lol anyway.

D'''': I watched the trailer for Season three (avaliable on avatarspiritdotnet) and ZUKO AND MAI KISSED.  
I'm so sad. She's not even pretty!  
So I wrote this sad drabble feat. Mai... Jeez. It made ME sad...

ok...next chapter SHOULD be fluffy! lol

review!

xoxo me


	33. Concentration

Zuko and Aang sat back-to-back, meditating.

"Concentrate."

"I am."

"Apparently not, or you wouldn't have responded to that."

A sigh was heard from the airbender, then a groan from the firebender.

"...Zuko?"

He could've sworn he heard him growl.

"_What?_"

"What am I supposed to concentrate on?"

"...The sun."

"Oh."

"...Zuko?"

"WHAT?!"

"...It's cloudy."

He whipped around and glared at the avatar.

"Then think about something happy, damn it." He hissed.

"...Why? Why not something exciting?"

"...You have the shortest attention span of anyone I have ever met."

"What about Ty Lee?"

"GAH! I give up!"

The scarred prince stomped off. Toph walked over.

"Did it work?"

Aang laughed.

"Yup. I'm so sick of firebending. I need a break."

* * *

gaaaaaaah.  
so i was lying in bed at 12:10 ish. and then, it hits me: 

"OH SHIT I DIDN'T UPDATE."  
so i jumped from my bed and wrote this awful little drabble..

next one, i'll put much more effort and zutaraness into it. lol

review! PLEASE!!!

xoxo me.  
(p.s zutarakid, thank you for the compliment! that made me happy :) )


	34. Scars of Beauty

He had to admit, Zuko didn't think she loved him.

Sure, she called him cute, attractive, perfect...

But he still had that scar.

Usually, he didn't care about it. It was always just _there, _a mark of his betrayal and disobedience.

But he loved Katara. And what she thought of him, meant everything.

So finally, he asked her.

"Am I...uh..a-attractive?"

She looked up, surprised. Then she laughed.

"Zuko, you're so ridiculous sometimes!"

He stared at her.

"Wha..?"

"_Of course _you're attractive! I mean, with those.." She blushed.

Ha, _now_ he had control of the situation.

"With those _what,_ Katara?"

She blushed furiously.

"You have.really nice eyes. And good hair...and you haveareallynicebody."

He chuckled.

"What about my...?" He trailed off, slowly placing a hand to his scar.

"Oh, Zuko." She sighed, hugging him.

"It makes you, you."

He smiled and kissed her.

Because she loved him, scar and all.

* * *

+dies+  
wow. I didn't really like the last drabble, but y'all did :D 

anyway. this one is...ugh.

So read on!  
I am taking CHALLENGES!  
I want you to leave it in the review, or PM me if you'd prefer.

how to challenge?  
Give me a starting line, an ending line, and if you want, a middle line and/or specific words/pairings,etc.  
mmkay**. I will only take the first SIX. so review! hurry!**

review!

xoxo me.


	35. Hopeless

**"Really, how could you expect anything less?"**

Iroh looked up at his father with innocent eyes. Azulon had been evaluating his son's firebending skills, which were far from perfect.

"I just thought..with all my training.."

Azulon sighed loudly, dissaprovingly.

"To be a great firebender, one must have diligence, strength, desire.."

The boy was staring off into space.

"Iroh!"

His attention was immedeately brought back to the Fire Lord.

"Sorry, Father." He bowed his head in respect.

"Iroh, if you _ever_ want to take the role of Fire Lord and rule over all the nations.."

"...Sir?"

"Yes, Iroh?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Why..why do we have to fight..with the other nations?"

The eight year old's question was answered with his father's dissaproving glare.

"You may go, Iroh. Continue your practice."

He nodded and bowed. Then he ran off, with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't get it." He muttered to himself. "If the Fire Nation is the strongest, why bother with the other nations...?"

Azulon sighed loudly. He shook his head in dissapointment.

**"Hopeless. You're utterly hopeless."**

* * *

challenge from anonymous reviewer asdgpoa :) bold lines were first and ending (duh) it had to be centered arounf iroh and featuring azulon or ozai.  
it was sort of hard..i had to figure out the time and place..plus you don't here that much about him...i dunno. 

oh, but i did find lovely inspiration by the talented artists on deviantart who drew iroh

and this AWESOME review came to me, and gave me strenght, zutarians!

(from lipgloss62)  
Zutara probably has a chance of happening! U know why? Because I know  
the  
next title after the puppet master!

It's called: NIGHTMARES AND DAYDREAMS!! And u know what that means? Mai  
might  
be having a daydream about kissing Zuko!! Which means it's not real!!

Plus all I love all of ur drabbles, their so great!"

Teehee, thanks!

review!

xoxo me


	36. The Squirrel Game

**"Let's play the squirrel game!"**

Toph's sudden idea was questioned by the looks of her friends.

"The..The what game?" Aang asked

She looked around.

"Squirrel. You know, squirrel?"

Katara frowned.

"What's a squirrel?"

Toph supressed a chuckle.

"A squirrel..They're from the Earth Kingdom..They're kinda like lemurs..but smaller.."

"Squirrel-bear?" Sokka guessed.

"No! Anyway..The Squirrel game is when you go around in a circle and tell what annoys you about the person beside you."

Zuko groaned.

"What does that have to with...these 'sqwer-ills'?"

Toph sighed.

"Gosh. Squirrels aren't shy at all, and they'll run a pick your food right from you..so, you know, they're blunt."

Aang nodded. "Uh..Right. Let's play, I guess."

Toph was beside Aang, who sat beside Katara, then Sokka, and finally, Zuko.

The earthbender nodded.

"Right. I'll start." She turned to Aang.

"Your cheerful dispotition sometimes makes me want to strangle you." She grinned.

Aang blinked.

"Uh..Okay." He turned to Katara, blushing.

"You..uh...You worry about me..us..alot..you know?"

Katara giggled. "Thanks, Aang."

She looked at Sokka.

"You can be so simple-minded, sometimes."

Sokka frowned, but his sister laughed.

The air seemed to tense as Sokka turned to Zuko. It was no secret that the two teenagers detested one another.

Alot.

His voice was threatning.

"You, are an evil, pig-headed, egomaniac who needs to be brought down from his pedastool many times a day."

His voice turned cheery.

"Okay! Your turn!"

The next few moments were a blur. Sokka lept up, screaming.

"HE SET ME ON FIRE! ZUKO JUST SET ME ON FIRE!"

Katara-out of rage or thankfullness, no one was sure- jumped onto the firebender and the two began rolling around..fighting or foreplay, no one could tell.

Meanwhile, Aang was chasing the screaming Sokka around with small handfuls of water.

"STOP! STOP RUNNING!"

"WHAT? I"M ON FIRE!!"

"I KNOW! I'M TRYING TO HELP!!"

Toph giggled.

"**Hehe...I_ love_ this game."**

* * *

challenge from shadowsole  
xD...this one was hard. I had to figure out what a 'squirrel game' is..ya know..cuz in avatar land, they don't have just squirrels..lol 

I was afraid i couldn't make it funny, but then i found myself stifling laughter as I wrote the whole zuko-setting-sokka-aflame. xD  
plus, i had to throw in some zutara with katara glomping zuko +squeal+  
mmkay so did yall think it was funny?

review!

xoxo me.


	37. More Than Love

challenge from inky-yemil ...i.e. the war is over, and the gaang is at tophs coming out ball thingy in the earth kingdom. lol

* * *

"Zuko, do..do you love me?" 

Katara looked at the prince, leaning against the balcony of the Earth Kingdom palace, looking bored.

He turned away, looking out.

"Why do you ask that?"

She blinked.

"Because...I want to know.."

The firebender looked down, his dark locks falling around his face.

The world inside,-Toph dancing with Aang, Suki twirling around with Sokka, Iroh telling war stories- had seemed to drift away from them.

"What do you think?"

She blushed.

"I..uh.."

The waterbender sighed.

"I. Don't. Know. You're always..teasing me. And..protecting me..."

Zuko smiled.

"We're opposites. You're a peasant. You've tried to kill me more than once.."

She groaned.

"Oh, hush! Maybe I only tried to kill you because _you _went crazy on your whole, 'Ooh, I want-my-honor-back', thing-when you never even _lost it_, by the way!"

"...I changed, Katara."

She looked down.

"I know. And you helped us in so many ways..But we're losing subject. Do you...love me?"

He glanced at her. The soft cerulean dress curved around her body, her hair done in the traditional water tribe style. Her eyes glowed in the moonlight, causing him to feel as if they saw into his very soul.

"Katara..." He stepped closer.

"Do you, Zuko?"

He pulled her into his embrace, inhaling her soft scent of magnolia.

Their lips met, and he bent down to whisper in her ear;

"You mean _more_ than love to me."

* * *

+siiiigh+ fluff. pure fluff. this one is kinda...ehh. it's not my best.  
anyway. i had the funnest day today..lol  
baahh.I got new glasses today (along with contacts) to wear if I ever just feel like not wearing them. I haven't had glasses since 5th grade.I'm like, going insane. everything looks weird xD

gaaaah, school starts in NINE DAYS:( drabbles are ending soon...

review!

xoxo me.


	38. A Love,Hate Thing

"I love you."

Zuko observed the look of anger, then shock, that flashed across Katara's face. The two had been fighting-again- and the firebender had decided to end it in his own...creative way.

...Bad Idea.

"WHAT!?"

Zuko was promptly met with a wave of water from Katara.

"WHY DID YOU JUST SAY THAT!?"

He shook his head, sending droplets everywhere.

_Damn. Try to be romantic and I almost drown. _

She seemed hysterical, as she jumped around, continuing her stream of insults and 'I-can't-believe-you's!'

_I'm in love with pyschopath. Typical._

"Zuko! I'm TALKING to you!! Why are you sprouting crazy things like that!? Oh my gosh, you are so stupid!"

He sighed and stepped closer to her.

"Why are _you_ so crazy, dear?"

He watched her face as her eyes grew twice their normal size, and her mouth became a very small 'o'.

_Haha..So much fun to mess with her head.._

"I'm not crazy! But..you know..how can you tell me that when we're in a war!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Get a grip, Katara. I love you, get it?"

The waterbender blushed furiously.

"I...I..Zuko! No, I mean, I _do-_waitm I-I don't!- but, um.."

Poor girl was completely flustered.

"We can't let the others know! Sokka would kill you!"

He laughed, and pulled her closer.

"Allright, Katara."

He glanced at her.

"So do you.." He cleared his throat. "Love me?"

They both jumped away from each other as Sokka walked over from their camp. He narrowed his eyes at the firebender.

"You guys dones arguing?"

Katara nodded eagerly.

"Yup. Come on, guys."

As they walked back, Katara let Sokka walk a few steps ahead, so she could be by Zuko.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled, stealing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I hate you too."

* * *

challenge from Hollywoodland.  
this one was..hard..ish. Did you get the ending? Its like, Katara can't say she loves him in front of Sokka and the others, so she says she hates min instead : ) 

anything else..hm..  
ooh! Because I re-read the saddest parts of the 7th harry potter book, i'll probably be writing a oneshot feat. george and luna. I don't know why, but that pairing makes me happy. :)  
mmmkay.

review!

xoxo me.


	39. Jealousy

"Katara, have I told you how beautiful you are?"

Haru grinned and took Katara's hand.

Zuko did not like this.

At _all._

He had been traveling with Katara and the others for a few weeks, when Aang insisted-since they were in the area,- they should go visit this 'Haru' character in his village.

The firebender took an immedeate disliking to him. This earthbending fellow was so.._forward_ with her.

So when he offered to show Katara the town bazaar, Zuko felt he just _had_ to tag along..

..Secretly.

So as Haru led the waterbender through the cluttered streets, Zuko kept a watchful eye from many feet behind them, ready to create a diversion if necessary.

...Even if it meant anonymously setting fire to a stand beside the two.

Later that night, the group sat around their fire.

"How was your day, Katara?" Aang asked.

She smiled.

"It was fun."

Toph smirked. "So you didn't notice Zuko behind you the whole time?"

The firebender paled.

"Uh..Uh..Katara..Um.."

She looked from Zuko to Toph, bewildered.

"You followed me?!"

"He was so..rude.."

"He is my friend! I can't believe you! Who do you think you are-"

Toph groaned.

"Oh, hush, Sugarqueen! It's just because Princey here is jealous!"

Zuko looked as if he had just been hit in the face.

Katara's face was one of pure shock.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

challenge from MoonlightSpirit. gah..this one was hard.. 

but guys, only THREE reviews last chapter?! seriously people..you know how much i like reviews... :(

anyway. Please review!! And the last chapter too, s'il vous plait :)

xoxo me


	40. Permission

"For the last time, Zuko; no."

The firebender rolled his eyes at Sokka.

Katara had sent the two out to find their dinner.Along the way, they managed to wander off the marked path anf get themselves lost.

Zuko saw it as a perfect time to bring up his marriage proposal to the waterbender.

"You are not marrying her."

He scoffed.

"Yes, I am. I'm only doing this because she asked me to."

"To what?"

"To ask for your 'permission', genius." He used air quotes for affect.

"Why?"

"You know how 'family-oriented' Katara is.."

Sokka nodded, agreeing on one thing with the prince.

"Well, I'm _not_ giving to you."

Zuko rolled his eyes again.

"Why not?"

The warrior narrowed his eyes.

"Because _you_ are a back-stabbing, maniacal, protaganist, fat head."

"_Real_ mature."

"Oh shut it! I don't know what Katara sees in you--"

"GET DOWN, IDIOT!"

Sokka found himself meeting dirt as the Zuko shoved him to the ground, then hurled various fireballs to _something_ in front of him.

He raised himself up, and turned to see a wild Kimodo Rhinoceros, unconscious, thanks to the firebender.

"Come on, peasant. You'll get yourself killed if I'm not around."

They eventually found the path back to their camp.

"You know, Sokka," Zuko smirked, "You could be dead, if not for me."

He rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. Whatever."

"So..You'll give us your 'permission', then?" There were the air quotes again.

Sokka's face showed obvious displeasure.

"...Fine."

* * *

score one for Zuko xD.  
challenge from zutarakid50 :)

oh.my.god. I got stupid rubber bands for my braces today. one is right in the front. i can only open my mouth like, an inch TT. and it hurts soooo much. +cries+.

anyway...one reviewer (SarahE7191) said I should start another drabble series after this one ends..lol I dunno if I can. espically not every night..xD But I might do another series that updates every friday or something..

review!


	41. Idiocy

"You are an idiot."

The firebender groaned and slowly opened his eyes, taking in the surrondings. They were in a large cave. Appa curled on one side, taking up nearly the whole wall. Aang and Sokka were asleep against the bison, and Toph slept on her own rock bed.

Zuko relized he was on a makeshift bed, Katara sitting by him.

"Why..Why am I an idiot?"

She glanced at him, frowning.

"Only idiots jump in front of lightning attacks sent by their crazy sisters that weren't meant for them."

Ah, the memories came flooding back. Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai had attacked them. Just as Azula cracked a bolt of lightning towards Katara, Zuko had shoved her out of the way, taking the blow.

"I was so worried..You wouldn't wake up.."

He frowned. "What, you think I'm not tough?"

She groaned. "Don't kid, you idiot."

"I'm not an idiot."

"Yes, you are! You could've died, Zuko! I would've never forgiven myself!"

"Silly peasant," he said, lying back down, "That's not idiocy."

"Then what is it?" She snapped.

He turned to her, smiling.

"It's love."

* * *

my teeth huuuuuurt. :( stupid bands...

anyway..im out of ideas. again. i have an idea for 46, but i have nothing for 42-45..

know what that means? I need MORE CHALLENGES!  
mmkay?

review!

xoxo me.


	42. Gender Bender

"Do I look fat in this?"

Sokka glanced at his brother-in-law.

"Don't answer that." He advised.

Zuko blinked.

"Uh.."

Katara frowned.

"Well, somebody tell me!"

Her brother and husband looked down, not speaking.

"Oh, fine!" She marched back into her dressing room. They were preparing for The Fire Lord's birthday. Under Katara's strict orders, a whole gala was planned.

"So..why wasn't I supposed to answer her?"

"The first time Suki asked me that, I told her she did...Because, well, she did! I mean, the fabric was all bunchy...Anyway, she threw a pot at me, and didn't speak to me for two days."

"..Why?"

"I don't know! They're women! They're crazy!"

At that moment, Aang walked in, dressed in Fire Nation garb.

"Who's crazy?"

Zuko sighed.

"Women."

The Avatar nodded in agreement. Then he walked over to the full-length mirror in the room.

"Hmm.."

"Something wrong?" Sokka asked.

"Do I look fat in this?"

* * *

challenge from kitkatcocobar xD  
this one was fun. i like the idea of sokka and zuko conversing all masculine like, and aang coming in and being all, "ooh la la!" xD 

or something along those lines. lol

review!

xoxo me


	43. Dear Diary

"Zuko! Give that to _me!_"

The firebender held the small object tauntingly above Katara's head.

"No. It's mine."

"It most certainly is not! It's _mine_!"

"Hmm..Prove it."

She growled.

"It has _my name_ on it, you swine."

He laughed.

"Jump, Katara!" He reached his arm holding the small book higher into the air. "Jump!"

Sokka glanced at Aang.

"What does he have, anyway?"

The Avatar shrugged. "I dunno. Her diary, I think..Should we do something?"

Toph laughed. "No! This is the best entertainment we've had all week..."

"ZUKO! Don't you dare read it!"

"Aw, what's the matter, Katara?" He teased. "Secrets in here?"

Much to her dismay, Zuko held off the waterbender with one hand, while with the other, he turned to a blank page.

" 'Sokka wouldn't stop bothering me tonight. He's so annoying! But Zuko is...' "

The prince's expression changed suddenly.

"Oh..my.."

"GIVE. ME. THAT!!"

Katara lept onto Zuko, cheeks flaming.

She struggled to get up, yelling.

"What did you read?! Oh, Zuko, I could just kill you!!"

The firebender was obviously flustered as he brushed himself off. He quickly regained his composure.

"According to that diary of yours, you want to do_ everything_ to me but kill me..." He smirked

Toph laughed hysterically, Aang had to steady himself on a tree, and Sokka fainted.

Katara screamed.

"ZUKO!"

* * *

challenge from lipgloss62..lol 

next one will probably be angsty..i haven't had an angst one lately...anyway xD

review!

xoxo me.


	44. You Have Me

_"How could you do this to me?! I need you!"_

The pouring rain showed no mercy to Zuko and he stood over his uncle's simple grave, fists clenched.

_"How could you!?"_

He fell to his knees, covering his face.

Lightning flashed, outlining the anguished prince.

_"Uncle.."_

Zuko sent bouts of fire into the air, choking back his sobs.

_"I needed you..How could you leave me!?"_

The firebender felt his own tears run down his face.

_"You were all I had.."_

And suddenly, _she _was there. Fighting her way through the storm to him, throwing her arms around his waist. Katara pulled him into her embrace. He began to sob, as did she.

_"You have me, Zuko. I promise, I'll never leave you."_

* * *

..kinda angsty. lol. i listened to 'where'd you go' by fort minor while writing this... : ) 

wow. TWO MORE!!!  
i'm already sad..

review!

xoxo me


	45. Ursa's Return

Ursa stumbled momentarily in the hallway of the palace. After years in hiding, she had _finally_ returned.

But where was Zuko? Where was Iroh? She heard from the servants the Sozin's Comet was approaching soon-surely they would be here, unless..

Her thoughts were halted when she heard her husband speaking furiously.

"Azula, you allowed Iroh and Zuko to escape."

_Escape? Why would they need to escape..?_

She heard her daughter's voice and was nearly brought to tears.

"Father, I tried to stop them!"

"I am _sick_ of you failing me."

"Father, please!"

"No!"

Adrenaline filled the woman as she lept from her crouching postion, and grabbed a sword displayed on the wall. Busting into the room, she screamed, halting Ozai's attack.

_"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"_

Despite him being an expert firebender, she was able to stab him in the side before he could comprehend what was happening.

As the Fire Lord fell to the ground with a thud, death or unconscious, she wasn't sure, Ursa heard Azula's voice again.

"M-Mother..?"

She turned, and without a word, pulled the teenager into her embrace.

_"He will never hurt my children again..."_

* * *

xD only those who've read_ Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_ will get the Mrs.Weasley/Bellatrix reference. lol 

ZOMG! ONE MORE LEFT!!!  
and i'm freaking out because i have no idea where my homeroom is... : )

i think everyone will love the last one. I've had it planned for about two weeks.  
this one was fun to write...but kinda random. I like to think of ursa being in hiding and she finally is able to come back (for reasons unknown. lol) and she saves azula from ozai's rage. cuz ozai sucks. xD

review! (sob! i'll only have to say this one more time!)

xoxo me.


	46. It's Over

Appa circled high above the Fire Nation, carrying the five teenagers. It was late, the day before Sozin's Comet.

Sokka pointed to an entrance to the palace on their map, which Zuko had..borrowed, the day before.

"If we want to get to Ozai before he gets to us, someone has to go _this _way, while the others go _this _way." Sokka said quietly.

The firebender looked up.

"I'll do it."

Four faces stared at him. No one said it, but they all knew what it meant.

A suicide mission.

"You don't have to." Katara said.

His eyes met hers. "Yes. I do."

She bit her lip.

/&/&

The next day, all of them met at the entrance. They all bid their goodbyes to Zuko, aside from Toph- because, 'goodbyes are for people who aren't coming back.'

They started towards their destination, aside from Zuko and Katara.

"Come back safe." She begged.

But he can't promise this, so he clasps her hands within his, and kisses her forehead.

"Take care of yourself."

Then he was gone, and Aang was telling her to hurry.

And then it was over. Ozai was dead. The war was over.

/&/&

The war. Was over. A hundred years of death, pain, and loneliness..

Were over.

Just like that.

Sokka wasn't present. Once the Fire Lord fell, he broke into a run, yelling he was going to find Suki.

Aang was rousing the unconscious Toph, who, despite her wounds, would be okay.

And Zuko was gone.

Katara had run into an abandoned hallway, hiding her tears.

He gave his life to save us..

Silenty, she fell to her knees and began to sob. Not from the burns on her arms, but from her broken heart.

"Zuko..You idiot! Stupid.."

The waterbender buried her face in her hands.

And then, a voice.

"Jeez. I leave for a little while, and you get all wimpy."

"ZUKO!"

She ran, and lept onto him, flinging her arms around him.

"You're alive!!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Watch the neck!"

Katara pulled back, and was shocked. His neck was bleeding, along with his arms and waist.

"Oh..Zuko..Let me heal you.."

He shrugged, blushing.

"It's nothing..Really."

She smiled.

"Tough guy."

A strange look came over his face.

"He..my father...He's dead?"

"..Yes..I'm..sorry.."

And then he closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Don't be. It's over."

She walked over to him, leaning against his shoulder.

"What happens now?"

"I don't know. I guess...I guess I'm..Fire Lord."

And without another word, he pulled her into a kiss, into an embrace.

Into a new beginning.

* * *

...i thought it would be better. lol 

shit...i'm freaking out..tomorrow is HIGH SCHOOL!

ahhhh!

lol..i'd thank some of my most loyal reviewers...moonlightspirit, zutarakid50, kitcatcocobar, dragonjadefire, hollywoodland,shadowsole..AND MANY OTHERS!!

..okay. this is SO not fair. FANFICTION DOT NET IS DOWN. THIS SERIOUSLY SUCKS.

..allright. i wrote that last night...so i'm home now from high school..wow. it was a good day : )

REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

XOXO ME!!!!!

3


	47. AN!

Hello all! No, this isn't a chapter..it's more of a...letter. lol

Okay, so, I have this idea for ANOTHER Zutara story...xD

Basically, it's after the war, and Aang lives with Sokka and Katara(or not. lol) And the Fire Nation thinks that the water tribes are all uneducated, and peasant-like..lol. Yeah. Iroh is fire lord, by the way.

So Iroh (and Zuko!) take a trip down south to see Hakoda (Katara's dad...der) Iroh tells Hakoda that he thinks it'll be good for the ties between the nations if he brought a South Water Tribe girl to the Fire Nation to show that they are educated, blah, blah, blah...

And guess who the girl is? Katara? How did you know!?

Hehe...Think Pocahontas:2 in avatar form. xD

So it goes on, and Katara and Zuko have all this unspoken tension (omfg no waii)and lovey-dovey-ness..Plus a love...square? Triangle?

But I need ideas! So REVIEW!

Bye!!


End file.
